


Disconnected

by ajremix



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajremix/pseuds/ajremix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every day he got new messages.  None of them was the one he needed to see."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> Cracking pairing brought up in a chat one day. Incidental character from s10? Meet incidental character from s9. And let me write the most depressing shit about you two.

When he first heard that the Bjordinal Cryogenics Facility had been destroyed he went to go sit at his computer. He folded his hands together, knuckles pressed tight against his lips and sat and waited for a call, for a message, for some sign of life.

~*~*~*~

There was no number for him to call so he sent of a mail instead, typing up the address that was burned into his fingertips.

_Heard about what happened. I know you're okay but that freaked us all out up here._

~*~*~*~

Recovery teams had been dispatched to the Arctic Ocean, dredging out survivors from the ice and water. There were less and less of them every day until they stopped finding people, only bodies.

~*~*~*~

_Did I do something to piss you off? C'mon, babe, dn't give me the silent treatment._

~*~*~*~

He talked to his bosses, their bosses, everyone he knew, everyone he only vaguely heard about but no one could give him a definitive answer. A couple of people were nice enough to pull some strings for him but nothing ever came out of it.

He didn't stop trying.

~*~*~*~

_You're really starting to scare me here. Say something. write me, call me, I don't care._

_Just let me know youre still alive._

~*~*~*~

Every day he got new messages.

None of them was the one he needed to see.

~*~*~*~

_Please don't do this to me ,please don't be gone. I need you, Come back to me babe. Come back please come back_

~*~*~*~

His boss put him on bullshit duty but it wasn't out of punishment. He'd be angry about it if he wasn't too scared to be disgusted.

~*~*~*~

_I cna't give you up. i Won't eve rgive you up. Il'l wait no matter how long,_

~*~*~*~

He sat at his station, doing the mindless, the trivial. Never anything so important that, when he got the call or when that message finally came in, he couldn't drop it in a second.

~*~*~*~

_i love you_

_wherever you are il ove you_

~*~*~*~

He regained consciousness enough to recognize he was floating. That he was wrapped up in space and stardust, floating aimlessly among blasted sharpnel.

He closed his eyes and just breathed.

~*~*~*~

_I'm coming, babe. I'll be there soon._


End file.
